Twilight/Chapter 10
Chapter description Leafpool's PoV :Leafpool drops herbs towards Daisy, telling her that Cinderpelt had instructed her to eat them. Daisy, the Horseplace cat that Firestar had generously taken in, thanks Leafpool, telling her she is kind. Leafpool asks what she named her kits, and Daisy replies that they are Berry, Mouse, and Hazel. Leafpool tells her they will work very well as Clan names, that in ThunderClan they will be known as Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit. Leafpool notices that Daisy looks doubtful, as if she wasn't sure she wants her kits to become apart of the Clan, but before Daisy can speak, Ferncloud comes in, announcing that she has brought prey for Daisy. Ferncloud comments that the kits look fine, and Daisy will have enough milk for them. Leafpool leaves, letting them discuss the kits on their own. :She thinks about Crowfeather, her heart aching to be with him. She tells herself that if she was a true medicine cat, she wouldn't be thinking about him. She tries her hardest to focus on her tasks, as she does not want Cinderpelt thinking that the WindClan tom was occupying her thoughts. Leafpool stops as she goes to her den, seeing a tortoiseshell she-cat. She thinks it might be Sorreltail, but when she looks closer she realizes it is the RiverClan warrior, Mosspelt. Mosspelt thanks StarClan she is here, and Leafpool asks what is wrong. Mosspelt replies that there is sickness in RiverClan, and it is very bad. She says that Mothwing had sent her, saying that Mothwing thinks Leafpool would understand what the trouble is. Leafpool understands too well what the meaning is. She remembers how Feathertail had warned her about Twolegs putting great danger in RiverClan's territory, and she knows it has come true. :Cats gather in the clearing, looking at Mosspelt. Sootfur asks why they should risk their own medicine cat for RiverClan's sake. He states they should find help somewhere else, and Thornclaw tells him that WindClan aren't likely to help, and ShadowClan had never been generous. Cinderpelt comes towards them, asking Mosspelt what's wrong. Mosspelt explains that the whole of RiverClan is in trouble. She describes that Mothwing's den is full of sick cats, and though none have died yet, they will die if they do not get help. Leafpool asks Cinderpelt if she can go, and Cinderpelt says she can if Firestar agrees. Firestar agrees, saying that they can't refuse to help another Clan in trouble, and the sickness might come here. He asks Leafpool to find out whatever she can about the sickness, and Leafpool asks if Cinderpelt can manage on her own. Cinderpelt says she can, and adds that ThunderClan is lucky to have two medicine cats. :Leafpool notices a shadow flickering in her eyes. Brightheart offers to help Cinderpelt, saying she knows the basic herbs. Cinderpelt thanks her, and tells Leafpool that there is no reason why she shouldn't go with Mosspelt, but she should come back as soon as possible. Leafpool follows Mosspelt out of camp, listing all the herbs she thinks she might need. She prays to StarClan, hoping they tell her what she needs to do. Leafpool and Mosspelt come across a WindClan patrol, and to Leafpool's dismay, she notices that Crowfeather is on it. Tornear asks what they are doing in WindClan territory, and Mosspelt explains that they are going to RiverClan and they are keeping two tail-lengths within the lake. :Tornear lets them go, but is broken off by Webfoot, asking Crowfeather why he's staring at Leafpool. He states that there are enough she-cats in WindClan to pad after. Tornear tells him to stop being mouse-brained, that Leafpool is Squirrelflight's sister, the cat who Crowfeather had traveled on the great journey with. Crowfeather awkwardly tells Leafpool to say hi to Squirrelflight for him. Mosspelt asks if they can keep going, but she hears Crowfeather, who tells her to meet him by the island at twilight. He says loudly to remember to tell Squirrelflight what he said. Leafpool says she will, and she wonders if it could be wrong when it made her so happy. :They reach RiverClan's camp. Leopardstar, the RiverClan leader, informs Leafpool of the unfortunate passing of Ivytail. : Characters Major }} Minor Mentioned Notes and references nl:Schemering/Hoofdstuk 10es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 10 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages